Display devices, such as smart televisions, are increasingly providing software applications that allow users to interact with smart display devices. Such applications may include real-time games, turn-based games, or applications that allow a user to share and/or modify content such as images, text, audio, or multimedia, etc., as well as other applications that may be found in a typical computing device including a processor, a memory, and a user interface. While increasingly providing such functionality, users are limited in the manner that they interact with display devices, such as via controllers or other devices. For example, controllers that accompany a smart device may be limited to selecting standard content presented by a display device via one or more hard buttons on the controllers. Thus, the extent to which a user may interact with a display device may be limited by existing controllers. Additionally, many display devices may not be equipped to handle incoming connections from other devices, and therefore these display devices may be unable to establish direct, real-time communications with other devices. As a result of this inadequacy, such display devices may have to rely on more latent communications with other devices, which may be insufficient for communicating some types of content.